Playist shuffle challenge
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: ten songs. Has Slash, cannon, and normal pairings. Rated T. No flamers!


_Alright, I decided to do this. Please no flamers, without leaving a good compilment. I have low self-esteem, so I can't take a bad comment that is hurtful._

_The playlist I did is a _old _playlist. That I haven't even listened to in a while. :D. When it was created, I wasn't interested as rock and metal as I am now._

_I don't own Harry Potter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Love game by Lady gaga<strong>

Hermonie grinned as she prepared herself for Rons birthday. She showered, put perfume on, and got in a sexy purple dress. Knowing what will happen, she didn't bother to put on Make up.

She glanced at the clock. She need to go now. She walked in there bedroom, she had been in the bathroom across the hall, and stood by the dresser.

Ron noticed her, and widened his eyes. "Monie... is this for me." Slowly he got up, and let his eyes trace all over her body.

"All yours." She answered, grinning. Slowly she walked forward.

**4 minutes by Madonna.**

Ginny was partying. Hard. Dancing her butt off while drinking shots over and over again.

Then she ran into a boy.. who was he? She focused and realized it was Draco. "Draco." She slurred. She raised her hand and traced her hand over his chest.

"You look hot tonight." He slurred right back. Ginny pressed her chest into his.

"How much time do you have?" She whispered, looking at him with lust.

"Four minutes before I loose control and kiss you senseless." He grabbed her around the waist. "You better walk away before the four minutes is over, if you don't want that."

"Oh, I do." Ginny slurred right back, and kissed him senseless. Draco kissed her right back.

**Schools out by Alice Cooper**

"Harry!" Cho shouted as she ran to him. Harry grinned and hugged her when Cho came close enough.

"What are you excited about?" He asked her.

"School is out! A whole summer I get to spend with you!" She shouted before kissing him. Harry smiled against her lips. He kissed her right back, there tounges fighting for dominace.

Finally they broke apart.

"Then we come back for seventh year.. and get to sneak around.." Harry started. "Go for midnight walks where we end up kissing each other, go swimming in the Black lake.." He trailed off, and grinned.

**Animal by Kesha**

Luna stroke her lovers face like it was a fragile glass. She shifted a bit and looked at Luna, full of love.

"Lu?" Ginny murmered, picking up her hand, to cover's Luna's.

"Just thinking.. and loving how you are." Luna went a bit more closer. "I don't know what creatures blessed me with you, but I thank them." Ginny smiled and kissed Luna on the nose.

"I love how you are." Ginny replied. "And I thank whatever creatures that blessed me with you." Ginny loved Luna fasicnation for unquie creatures.

They both looked out at the night.

**She loves me not by Papa Roach**

Harry punched the wall. He had just had a fight with Hermonie, for the millionth. time this week. You would think that they had a great relationship and have children and a great home. But no, they were always fighting.

Glancing at Hermonies tear streaked face, he thought once again, 'Man, we have to end this.' But the another thought comes up. 'No, lets work this out.'

Harry walked over to Hermonie and kissed her nose. "I am sorry." He murmered. Hermonie shook her head.

"No! It is my fault!" She shouted.

"No it-"

"Yes it is!"

There they go again, Harry thought.

**Just to get high by Nickelback**

Snape was frustrated. Must Lucius continue with this habit? It is not healthy...

Sighing, he looked for a potion that could help with Lucius habit, knowing there isn't, in his huge potion book collection. After ten minutes, he threw his book at the wall.

Lucius must stop his drinking... must stop.. he thought. So far, he had ended up capturing a muggle, and torturing her and nearly getting caught by the Aurors, while he was drunk. He had hit Draco several times so far, along with Narcissa.

He wasn't a fan of Lucius, but all would be better if he didn't have this horrible habit. And he especially needed to stop before the Dark Lord arise, once again.

**Cowboy Casavona by Carrie Underwood.**

Fluer smirked as she walked up to the girl who was currently dating Seth Veer. "Maya?" She asked sweetly. "May I please talk to you?" She asked.

"Uh.. sure." Maya suttered before following her out of the dining hall.

"Seth is a player, and a idiot." Fluer said simply while staring at Maya. Maya's unsure expression turned to anger.

"No he isn't! He is the-"

"No. For I dated him, and I know this." She stepped foward. "He will use you once he knows you are fully under his spells. His blue eyes, which looks like the kindest blue eyes, it really ice cold. He looks good, and great." She paused. "And yummy." She added. She shook her head.

"Anyways, he is a boy, you wanna stay away from."

**Your so beautiful by Escape the Fate**

Draco put his head in his hands. He shouldn't have.. now he just messed up with his life even more. He turned around to look at Melly's sleeping form, but turned away quickly and slapped himself.

He knows that she is cheating on him... but he wants to stay with her so badly. He is considering right now to go to .

Shaking his head, he stood up and got dressed. He would think about it later, when he has had plenty of time to think.

"Dra?" Melly murmered as he walked out. Oh man..

**Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus**

"Ron!" Lavender shouted. "I can't just be ruled by you!

"I haven't been doing that! I just want you not have your independent personality as much as you have right now!"

Lavender shot her hands in the air. "I can't be changed!"


End file.
